User talk:Cam2A
Hi there! Welcome to , and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :--Nathan2000 23:17, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Hi Cam -- we are excited to have you as part of the Wikia community! Thank you for your interest in . I have granted you admin rights here so that you can help to bring it to life. Please be respectful of other users. Starting or relaunching a wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success -- previous users may have missed some of these steps. * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Weapons Hi, I´m read your message a little late.I changed the Weapons .i hope it´s good. Can you look at it please? Im not really sure how´s going on. I want to add a few details more, but i don´t want to far if it´s not the right for the page. :Hi, all your edits look fine so far. The link above is incorrect so I'm going to presume you mean Category:Weapons. Not sure on what the others will think of having a large list like that on the category page. It has upsides and down sides, if you want to get advice on how you should go about doing things try the community portal talk page, thanks for your contributions. P.S. at the end of your posts on talk pages please type ~~~~ to display your name after posts. --Cameron Brewis 03:23, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Hello Cam2A When I first came to this site to contribute articles, I came expecting the layout to have colour themes similar to that of Deus Ex and not look like any other "Wiki" page. I like the idea that you posted about making the site look a little more stylised. I have no skills in that area but I would happily offer suggestions. --Kaiza Killa 06:15, October 26, 2009 (UTC) H+ Admin/Bureaucrats request Hello my friend ;) I already sent my request to Elpeppo87 but since it doesn't come back for the moment, I also sent my request at you. Given my on the total revision of the Wiki to become a great wiki like Dragon Age or Mass Effect wiki, I will wish to become admin/bureaucrats for delete some unnecessary images, edit the main page, maybe put some news of Deus Ex and like the other admins haven't been around for awhile, become the active admin/bureaucrats of the Wiki. I'm aleady an admin of the wiki " The Vault " on Fallout so I know well the the function and the wiki syntax. I'm ready to reorganize the wiki so that it sounds like professional and like great Wiki. I have in mind to change the " Augmentation " pages by putting a page by games and nano-mod and meca-mod page gathering information from the Deus Ex universe, such as nano-mod that the player can not obtain. All the major wiki make this, it's the best way to differentiate " Game " and " Universe " (and corrected mistake, like the Dragon's Tooth Sword - NEB are not the same weapon in Deus Ex and Deus Ex: Invisible War due to technical limitations of games) and for augmentations of specific game, it allow cast a fast look at what we really seek. Some renovation or new page, and new template for example: *Pistol *Pistol (DX) *Pistol (DX2) *Throwing knives *Assault rifle *Ammunition *Datacube *Red Arrow *Klara Sparks *Universal ammo *Multitool *Multitool (DX) *Multitool (DX2) *Baton *Baton (DX) *Baton (DX2) *Plasma rifle *Template:DX2 weapons *Template:DX3 weapons‎ *Template:Deus Ex 2 weapon infobox *http://deusex.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Deus_Ex_image *http://deusex.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Deus_Ex:_Invisible_War_image *http://deusex.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Deus_Ex:_Human_Revolution_image I'm willing to invest myself more, I already made 424 edits in 9 days and become the greatest contributor of the Wiki. Before I start seriously, I will like that my work is recognized and have the functions I need to upgrade and clean dramatically the Wiki. You can trust me, I just want to make the Deus Ex Wiki so great that the series is, it makes me sad to see that the Wiki is not as great as some other series (like Mass Effect) that are recent and have yet become important in some time, while the Deus Ex series is one of the best series ever created and is older. I wish you a good evening my friend, we are between fan of Deus Ex, count on me once the paperwork completed! Itachou [~talk~] 20:19, January 13, 2011 (UTC) :Hey Cam2A, thank you very much, you will not regret it, I'll finally be able to clean some of duplicate page as the Throwing Knives. I guess I still more work to become a Bureaucrat, but no problem, I'm at the beginning ;)! Trust me to turn the Deus Ex Wiki into the biggest ever made ressource of the Deus Ex universe! I hope Deus Ex: Human Revolution will not come too soon, while I reorganized before the strolling on the Wiki (and also, I prefer nano-augmentation ^^). :I wish you a good night my friend and see you soon on our Wiki! Itachou [~talk~] 22:44, January 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks for the work you have done on the wiki. Just to clarify, not giving you bureaucrat access wasn't a reflection of your edits. I have been inactive on this wiki for quite a while and gave someone bureaucrat access the other week as they had been given admin access by a member of the wikia staff. Due to this I am not going to to jump in and presume to know the current affairs on the wiki better than another admin that has made more edits than I. If in the future they see it fit to give you bureaucrat access, or if I come back as an active admin on the wiki and do so, then so be it. ::The reason I presumed to give you admin access was because your edits are good and Elpeppo87 is currently away. Once again, thanks for updating the wiki where I and other admins have not been able to. --Cam2A 23:28, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks my friend, I appreciate ;) and I better understand your point of view. Yes it's unfortunate that so far the wiki is a bit inactive but hey it happens, each person can't be always present and sometimes there are empty passages. But hehe don't worry, as I said, until the fateful hour of the Wiki, I will look to become an inexhaustible resource of Deus Ex universe =). I think starting the reorganization of the augmentation pages tomorrow. Nice day and see soon my friend! Itachou [~talk~] 01:11, January 14, 2011 (UTC)